Shiro's Tale: Harem Conquest
by Axel Emiya
Summary: AU Shiro's Tale: Become the lord of Calamity, they said. Become king of the universe, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Getting a harem was not part of the job description, Damn it Momo!


**Summary: Become the lord of Calamity, they said. Become king of the universe, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Getting a harem was not part of the job description, Damn it Momo!**

 **This is an alternate story to the main story of Shiro's Tale, go read that before reading this story.**

 **This story takes place during the darkness saga of To-Love Ru is more is focused on the girls of Shiro's harem rather the actual story.**

 **This story contains some HEAVY Lemons scenes.** **DO NOT READ UNLESS YOUR 18 YEARS OR OLDER.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit expect for my Oc's**

* * *

At times like this, being a youthful teenager came with many benefits. One such benefits was sharing a lovely moment with your loved ones.

Speaking of sharing a moment...

"Ahhh~" I moaned, I sat on the teacher desks, leaning back I was enjoying the nice blowjob I was receiving from my favorite teacher, Tearju Lunatic. I ran my fingers through her long blond hair, I glanced at the clock.

"Tear~ we gotta hurry up, break will be over in ten minutes!" I grunted, she was unusually aggressive today, she bopping her head up and down my shaft, swiftly increasing of her suction speed.

 ***Slurp*, *Slurp*,** "Mhnnn~" she licks and moaned around my cock. She gave small kiss around the tip before jerking it off. "I've missed you so much~" she cooed.

"Who me, or my dick?" I teased.

"Both, now hurry up and cum!" Her gag reflex kicked in as she the shaft all the way down. Oh god, she deep throating me!

"Nagh! Tear, I'm gonna cum~" I warned her as I released inside her mouth she eagerly swallowed as much as she could, but it was overwhelming even for her.

*Chough, Chough, Gulp* she let some of it dripped to her exposed breast, scooping it off and licking my cum off her fingers. I jerked off to the erotic scene before me, "Here take the rest of it!" I ordered her. She stood still mouth wide open, I shoot the remains off letting out a deep sigh. Looking at my handy work, her face was covered in my cum, she was cleaning her glasses off and smiled seductively.

"Did you enjoy yourself~" She teased

I smirked, I swear if it wasn't for class about to start. She wouldn't be able to walk anywhere after I was done with her. Still, I couldn't help but feel proud of my accomplishment.

[...]

I was esthused, I finally had time to spend with Tearju tomorrow, no more crazy saving the world adventures anymore. Just some nice quality R&R time, with his girls. Never before, did he ever believed he would get a girlfriend, much less a harem. Speaking of quality time-

"Ah~ Uhh~ haa, Shiro~ your being to rough~" Momo mewled out.

"Sorry, how's this?" I slowed down my thrust enough us for us resynchronized our previous rhythm.

This was Momo Deviluke, the youngest out of the three deviluke princess, who live within my apartment. The soul mastermind behind this Harem Project of hers. We were pretty much having sex doggy style.

"Much better~" She gasped while on her hands and knees. "Shiro, I think I'm gonna- ah~"

"Me too!" I grunted and released my seed inside her our juices mixed together as I pulled out, she immediately turned around to clean of my dick. Suffice to say, she was practically worshipping it like a god or something.

"Tehee, a lot came out as usual from the harem king!" She teased.

"Will that be on the list of my ever growing titles?" I snorted, not that I cared about some stupid titles or anything. The list was ridiculously long enough as it is.

The Lord of Calamity, The number one enemy of the universe, The ambassador and representative of Earth, The future King of Deviluke and Universe, and let's just slap Harem King on here as well for shits and giggles...things were much more simpler as a loner.

"Among many other titles," she kisses my cock goodnight before kissing me. I held her tight in my arms. "Tearju will be lucky tomorrow." She whispered.

"You regretting the harem plan now?"

She shook her head, snuggling closer to my chest. "I could never regret this~ being loved by you." She closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. "Don't leave us like that again, please I love you Shiro." she whispered.

I held her tighter, remembering the grim hunting incident she was talking about. That day he regretted his discussion-

"I won't, I promise..."

[...]

Tearju Lunatic was in haven, she was currently kissing her student- no her lover. Her cheeks flushed, as Shiro aggressively switched to French kissing. Her heart beating as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder bringing him closer indulging herself within the kiss

Eventually, they broke apart flustered and panting for air, Tearju rubbed the aching bulge in his pants, Shiro halted her hands before they reached the zipper.

"Wait tear! This time, it's my turn to please you~"

"Ngm~" Tearju mewled, Shiro's hands sneaked underneath her garment groping her breast, his other ran through rubbing her thighs, eventually making it way up rubbing her ass.

"Tonight it's all about you." Shiro huskly whispered sealing her lips with a kiss.

Removing her only shirt left her in her undergarments, of course she was nervous, no matter how many times they frolic, she would never get use to exposing herself. But for Shiro, she would make an exception.

Shiro's heart raced in anticipation, eagerly wanting to rip her pantys off, He held back laying tear gently on her bed. He swiftly took her bra off releasing her ample breast, he left trails of kisses from her neck till he captured in his mouth an erect nipple.

Tearju gasped in pleasure releasing a groan as Shiro suckeld and softly nibbing on it while fondling her other breast, he switched teasing her other nipple, Shiro smirked while Tear was distracted in her own world of pleasure. His hand sneaked down to her womanhood inserting his finger inside her warmth.

"Ahh~ Shiro!"

"Just a bit longer Tear, this is payback from earlier. He-he" Shiro let out a sadistic chuckle.

Tearju only whimpered as her inside walls were being toyed around with, Shiro took off her underwear leaving her completely exposed, her walls dampened as Shiro delve for a full assault sending Tearju in to euphoria. It wasn't long before she released her orgasm as Shiro eagerly licked up her fluids.

Shiro's grinned widen looking at his handy work. But enough about that, it was time for the main course. Shiro striped down naked his erect manhood stood proudly point towards her entrance. He groaned as he pushed inward, her inside walls softly wrapped around him like warm blanket, Tearju tremble having to adjust to his size, Shiro kissed her to help her relax.

He thrusted into her filling her up to the brim, Tearju gasped in pleasure as she held Shiro hand. His other on her hip keeping her in place as his thrust grew faster.

"Ah! Shiro~ It's so hot, I'm burning...Ngh, more!"

Shiro leaned forward keeping her hips higher slightly the then the rest of her body, he plunged further into warmth depth. He grunted as enjoyed listening to her mewls, thrusting even faster, he felt pressure as he was about to release.

"Ngh, Tear I'm gonna cum~"

"Mnnnnaaahh, me too! Inside please! I want it inside!" Tearju moaned as she felt Shiro hot seed spurting inside her, their juices mixed together, she loved every minute of it. Suddenly, she was lifted straddling on to Shiro's waist.

"I'm not done yet!" Shiro growled, sending shivers down her spine, her mind was still in a haze from her last orgasam as passionately kissed him. She adjusted herself letting him reach the furthest part her cervix.

The sound of skin against skin echoed through her apartment, as she bounced up and down his girth. Her breast glues into his chest as she pressed into him. Shiro embraced her holding her closer as he plunged deeper into her warmth.

Tearju's breath grew more ragged as she approach her climax. Shiro felt it as well, her walls clamped around his dick sending a signal to him the she was ready. He wanted to embrace her awhile longer, but he couldn't hold out much longer either.

No words were needed as they released there juices mixed the other. They laid together on the mattress. Shiro laid between Tearju breast which she warped her hands his head cuddling him closer. Tearju embarrassing still felt his seed sloshed around her inside.

"Hm, you released a lot inside me again, it's like your trying to get me pregnant." Tearju teased.

"Are you asking or implying? Cause I'll be honest with you, I wouldn't oppose into having a child with you or the other girls. You all are my light, I would've been lost without you." Shiro sat up and with a serious look. "Tear, I love you." He confessed.

Tearju without realizing it a first began to cry, and lunged herself onto Shiro as they shared a passionate kiss. "I love you too. Hey, once more make love to me once more." She whispered.

Shiro complied to her wish. Although, neither one got any sleep that night as they made love till dawn arose the following day.

* * *

There's hardly any Tearju related stories out there, or if there is it bearly puts focus on her, the heck is wrong with this community?

Well no worries Volume 1 be the start of her conquest arc


End file.
